


Link, non Zelda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eterno ritorno [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, OOC, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Link incontra Zelda per la prima volta.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 527★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. A salta sempre l’ora di religione e finisce per incontrare B, di un’altra classe.





	Link, non Zelda

Link, non Zelda

Link si portò una sigaretta alle labbra ed inspirò, socchiudendo gli occhi, le sue pupille azzurre erano liquide. Stava seduto sugli ultimi gradini della scaletta, sentiva in lontananza, dal piano di sotto, provenire i suoni prodotti dai bidelli.

Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare il codino di capelli biondi, e soffiò degli anelli di fumo.

Crepe si susseguivano come le onde di un fiume sul cartongesso delle pareti bianche.

“Tu sei quello che scambiano per mio fratello, vero?” chiese Zelda, avvicinandoglisi.

Link abbassò lo sguardo, trovandosi la ragazza sporta verso di lui, i capelli color oro a incoronarle un viso pallido e delle labbra piene.

“_Mnh_?” mugolò.

Zelda si rizzò, posandosi le mani sui fianchi.

“Mi hanno detto che non segui mai l’ora di religione. Perciò mi sono informata quando sarebbe stata nella tua classe questa settimana. Sappi che ho finto di avere la nausea con la mia prof. Per essere qui” spiegò.

Link giocherellò col suo orecchino di giada, sentendolo gelido sotto i polpastrelli.

“Quindi, devo dedurre che mi cercavi con parecchio interesse?” la interrogò.

Zelda annuì diverse volte, rispondendo decisa: “Ti devo parlare”.

Link allungò la gamba, posando il piede nel gradino sottostante col tallone, e appoggiò il gomito sul ginocchio.

“Felice di conoscerti. Anche se un po’ di curiosità l’avevo anch’io… Zelda”. Tirò un’altra boccata dalla sigaretta, sentendo il sapore amaro del tabacco sul palato. “C’è gente che è arrivata a scambiarmi per te, anzi ad essere sinceri è successo molto spesso”. Una ciocca di capelli gli finì davanti all’occhio. “Quindi, se eri qui per lamentarti, sappi che sono messo peggio. A causa della tua presenza in questa scuola, da quando mi sono trasferito, sono stato spesso confuso con una ragazza.

Ero arrivato a cambiarmi look per un periodo. Poi mi sono detto che, se non riesco a capire che sono un maschio, il dannato problema è loro”.

Zelda schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“No, non sono qui per quello. Ho bisogno di te… sei la mia unica opportunità per entrare nello spettacolo de ‘La luna rossa’. Prendono solo gemelli…” mormorò.

Link si alzò in piedi e gettò a terra la sigaretta, spegnendola sotto la scarpa.

“Non mi spaccerò per tuo fratello. Questa ‘roba’ è illegale” borbottò.

Zelda lo guardò negli occhi, Link arrossì, specchiandosi nelle iridi di lei.

“Ti prego, solo tu puoi essere il mio salvatore” lo pregò lei, serrando i pugni.

< Forse incontrare questa ‘folle’ dell’altra classe non è poi la calamità che sembrava… è così carina > rifletté Link.

“Io cosa ci guadagno?” borbottò, arrossendo.

Zelda si ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra. “Immaginavo che la mia riconoscenza non ti sarebbe bastata. Seguimi” lo pregò.

Link la seguì.

< In fondo, ho ancora una buona mezz’ora di tempo libera e il professore non si accorgerà se mi allontano. Non s’interrompe mai per vedere dove me ne vado. In fondo, nessuno controlla mai se davvero io passi questo tempo nell’aula d’informatica, invece che andandomene a zonzo > rifletté, scrollando le spalle. Osservò le forme di Zelda, i suoi vestiti verde acqua che aderivano al suo fisico asciutto.

< Non è niente male, ma temo non voglia limitarsi a sedurmi… peccato >.


End file.
